Alien like you
by Estrella-san
Summary: Luffy n'est pas forcément le gars qui ne pense qu'à manger que l'on pourrait croire. Eh oui, il a beau être un énorme mangeur, il est aussi un bon capitaine, plein d'intuition. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'un nakama a beaucoup changé, pendant ces deux ans ? Et changé, pas forcément dans le sens que l'on peut croire...


Hola ! Alors, je vous ai manqué ? Non ? Bon. *tousse tousse*

Là n'est pas la question. Voici donc un petit OS, une song-fic, pour être précise. C'est un défi entre Akuma Musume et moi ! Nous devions écrire une fic en une heure environ xD Après « Sans aucun regret », je reviens donc à des petits OS, sans aucune importance. Je sais que ce n'est pas mon meilleur écrit [y-a-t-il un meilleur ? U.U] mais il me faut me laisser le temps de retrouver l'inspiration et de me remettre de la dernière longue fic ^^.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de One Piece appartient à maître Oda, et la chanson « Alien like you » [Version Being Erica] est de Sebastian Pigott [alias Kai dans la série]. Sinon, la vraie chanson « Alien like you » est des frères Pigott [Sebastian et son frère : The Pigott Brothers].

Voili-voilou. Pour être honnête, je suis aussi étonnée que vous du pairing. A vrai dire, je ne l'affectionne pas spécialement, mais il me fallait un couple homosexuel, car la chanson me parlait mieux, mais je ne savais pas si j'allais la tourner en ZoSan, ou autres pairings.. Et, finalement, c'est mon Imouto-chan [Akuma Musume] qui m'a donné la solution !

Alors, okay, c'est OOC, et c'est guimauve. Mais au moins, vous êtes prévenus ! Donc, homophobes, et non amateurs de l'OOC et du guimauve.. Bah.. Veuillez ne pas lire cette fic.

A vos risques et périls !

Voilà. Bonne prochaine rentrée à ceux qui vont rentrer en cours ! [#pleure#]. I hope you enjoy !

* * *

Etranger

Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait ? Et, contrairement à ce que mes actes pourraient faire penser, je me préoccupe énormément de vous, mes nakamas. Ce n'est pas parce que je fais le mariole que je ne fais pas attention à ma famille. Je ris, fais le pitre, et au fond, je suis sûr que vous m'aimez comme je suis. Mais, quand même… Que crois-tu ? Que je n'avais pas remarqué ce changement ? Surtout qu'il me concerne. Enfin, je crois. Et mon instinct ne m'a jamais trompé.

Mais je t'avoue que j'ai eu quand même du mal à y croire. Toi, le dragueur gentleman, aimer quelqu'un du même sexe ? Je ne suis pas homophobe, loin de là, mais disons que je ne m'étais jamais préoccupé de l'amour. Je n'ai jamais eu ce sentiment.

_I know what your feeling_  
_It's hard to believe in_

Alors que j'entame ma douzième portion de viande, je remarque que tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette. Tu l'as laissée à mes bons soins, et très facile d'accès. Au fond, j'étais content, mais inquiet. Un cuisinier qui ne touche pas à sa cuisine ? Quelque chose clochait. Alors, je vous observe, tous mes nakamas, autour de la table. Je vous détaille, et je me rends compte que vous êtes ma famille. Des liens se sont tissés, et ils sont indestructibles.

Zoro. Nami. Usopp. Sanji. Chopper. Robin. Franky. Brook. Le Thousand Sunny.

Oui, le bateau fait partie de notre équipage. Comme Merry. Et même si elle est dans les cieux, Franky m'a promis que l'âme de Merry était dans ce nouveau bateau. Et je le crois. Je sais que ce bateau accueille Merry. Nous sommes donc tous au complet.

Ce bateau vaut de l'or. Nous avons beau être à la recherche du One Piece, j'aurais deux trésors. Vous, et celui qui est prétendu légendaire.

Nous sommes tous bien loin de nos chez nous. A des années lumières, peut-être même. Et quand nous aurons trouvé le trésor, nous serons à encore bien plus loin ! Mais nous serons ensemble. ça, c'est important.

_That home must be millions_  
_And billions of light years away_

Tu interromps ma rêverie. Je vois que tu quittes la table, voulant sûrement fumer ta clope habituelle, pour te détendre de tes incessantes disputes avec Zoro. Tu vas rejoindre tes amies les étoiles, et les contempler, comme tu le fais, plus souvent, depuis un bon moment déjà.

Dis, Sanji, tu crois que les étoiles pourraient dessiner des étoiles dans le ciel ? Je veux dire, comme les nuages ! Tu crois qu'elles bougent ? Qu'elles peuvent faire des formes ? Ou alors quand elles sont sages, elles s'alignent ? _[NDA : Oui, Luffy, ça s'appelle les constellations ^^]._

_So let the stars align_

Te voyant partir, je m'attarde sur ton visage, dessiné par des traits fins. On peut distinguer l'ombre d'un début de barbe. Tes yeux, de la même couleur que l'océan, donnent l'impression de deux puits insondables. Ton sourcil enroulé, de l'autre côté. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as changé de côté, ta si belle mèche. Tu as beau être aussi « Sanji », on voit bien que tu as évolué. Peut-être que tu voulais montrer tes améliorations ?

Comme en cuisine.. Non, en cuisine, il est impossible que tu t'améliores ! Enfin, j'ai l'impression que tu seras toujours excellent, car c'est ton domaine, ta passion. Avec toi, des restes deviennent le meilleur repas que l'on ne puisse imaginer.

Tu nous fait de restes des repas à tomber. C'est comme si tu avais des pouvoirs. Comme si tu pouvais changer l'eau en vin.

_Let the water make wine_

Ayant assez rempli ma panse pour ce soir, je sors de la cuisine, et le reste de l'équipage en fait autant. Il me semble que tout le monde est épuisé, et va se coucher. Sauf toi, car c'est ton tour de garde.

Pas fatigué pour un sou, je me cache, pendant que tu retournes dans la cuisine, afin de faire la vaisselle. Le temps passe. Moi, je réfléchis.

J'essaie d'analyser ton comportement. Tu agis comme un étranger ces temps-ci. Au début, je croyais que tu voulais déclarer tes sentiments à Zoro. Mais je me suis trompé. Tu agis tellement bizarrement, que, même en tant que capitaine, je me pose quelques questions inquiétantes.

Je passe la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte de la cuisine pour voir ce que tu fais. Tu chantes « Moi, je fais la vaisselle.. »*. Et je n'entends pas la suite de la chanson, car je crois avoir reconstitué tous les morceaux. Et cette fois, je suis sûr à 99% de ne pas m'être trompé. Mon instinct me l'avait dit, tout à l'heure, mais cette fois, je suis sûr.

Alors que tu fredonnes toujours cette chanson, je vois que des larmes apparaissent sur ton visage. Et je ne sais pourquoi, mais c'est comme si un étau se resserrait autour de mon cœur. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Et serait-ce donc ça, l'amour ?

Tu me sembles perdu, car tu mets la main à ton front, et arrête tout autre mouvement. Je ne peux voir que, de ton dos, les légers soubresauts que tu as.

Aurais-tu vendu ton âme à l'Enfer ? Que se passe-t-il ? ! Voudrais-tu..

Je dois agir. Ce soir. Je ne peux pas laisser l'état de mon nakama s'aggraver.

_Cause broken souls would become whole tonight_  
_Oh tonight_  
_We know it's right so..._

J'entre enfin, entièrement, dans la cuisine. Tu arrêtes ta chanson, et tu te tournes en soulevant ta jambe droite. Je t'annonce directement que non, je ne suis pas venu piller le frigo en pleine nuit, et oui, je veux simplement parler avec toi. De quoi ? Nous verrons bien.

Alors, comme tu as fini ta vaisselle, tu la laisses sur l'égouttoir**, et nous sortons en silence.

Tu montes à la vigie, afin d'être fidèle à ton poste, et, d'un signe de tête, tu m'autorises à monter avec toi.

Toujours regardant l'horizon, tu commences la conversation :

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler, capitaine ?

- Parce que tu as changé.

- Je pense que celui qui a le plus changé pendant ces deux ans est Franky..

- Je ne parle pas de ça.

- Ha ?

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile.

- J'ai comme l'impression que les rôles sont inversés, là.

- Je sais, je sais, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es dans ton monde, depuis un moment, et que tu refuses de quitter ce monde, ou bien de laisser quelqu'un y entrer. Tu as changé. En profondeur. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, capitaine.

- Alors pourquoi te renfermes-tu sur toi-même ?

- …

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- …

- Soit. ».

Dans ces circonstances, les mots ont la valeur d'un grain de sable dans le désert. Alors, moi qui était assis, voire recroquevillé, je m'approche de toi, et, de ma main élastique, te relève la tête. Nos regards se croisent. Enfin.

S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi entrer dans ton monde. Oui, tu crois peut-être que personne ne te comprend, ou que tu es juste un étranger de passage. Non. Tu ne l'es pas. Ou alors, tu n'es plus seul. Si tu veux être un étranger, je serais un étranger, qui te suivra, jusqu'au bout du monde.

_Lift your eyes and let me in_  
_Cause baby I'm an alien, like you_  
_Will you ever let me be, alien... with you_

Je vois tes yeux briller, comme si des étoiles avaient été emprisonnées dans tes océans…

Tu as bien compris. Ton sourire illume ton visage. Je suis heureux. En tant que capitaine. Ou en tant qu'ami. Je ne sais pas. Sûrement les deux. Tout ceci est bien confus…

Mais, d'un coup, tu détournes la tête. NON ! SANJI !

Ne me dis pas que tu n'y crois plus ! Tu n'y as cru que quelques instants ! Non, c'n'est pas vrai !

Tu n'en as pas marre de courir ? De fuir ? Mais fuir quoi, bon sang ?!

_Aren't you tired of running_

Je n'y crois pas. Que deveins-tu ? Où est le Sanji que j'ai connu ?

Pour toi, la vérité est sans doute inutile.

_From what your becoming_  
_The truth is it's useless_

Comme perdu, tes yeux sont dans le vague, d'un air de dire « Je ne sais pas où aller, y-a-t-il seulement un endroit où aller ? Dans un endroit où personne ne pourra me trouver ? ».

_There's nowhere to go_  
_It's not going to find you_

Aurais-tu peur ? Sanji la Jambe Noire, aurait peur de ses sentiments ? A ce moment-là, une fusée s'envole dans les cieux…

_So let the heavens flare_

Comme revenu dans ce monde, je te sens te crisper, et te recroqueviller encore plus sur toi-même.

_Let's not be scared_

J'ai envie de te réconforter, mais, je ne sais pourquoi, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, moi pourtant toujours en train de sauter. Et là, tu refermes doucement tes puits. Et des gouttelettes d'une forme parfaitement ovale tombent sur tes joues. Tes larmes me déchirent. Elles glissent, comme des lames de rasoirs…

Je suis sûr, cette fois. Tu m'aimes ? Très bien. Moi aussi. M'en fous de ce que dirons les autres. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir !

Alors, je te murmure les trios mots fatidiques, espérant te libérer. Et, ça a marché. Comme si j'avais enlevé tes chaînes, tu te jettes à mon cou, et nous nous enlaçons.

Qui aurait cru ? Le capitaine et son cuisinier.

Alors, pour mettre un terme à… Quoi que ce soit, bref, ce qui le rend triste, je lui dis « L'amour est plus fort que tout. Plus haut que cette fusée dans le ciel, plus haut que de ce monde. C'est comme le soleil.

Tu es mon soleil. Alors continue à briller de mille feux et à réchauffer mon coeur, d'accord ? ».

En effet, sa chevelure ressemblait tellement à la couleur de cette si importante étoile…

_Cause we know love is a world above this one_

_It's like the sun so_

"Maintenant, Sanji, si tu es un étranger, je serais un étranger, qui te suivra dans le monde bizarre.

Si tu es un alien, je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde. Ou d'un autre.

Alors, reste à tout jamais avec moi. Ça te convient ? ».

Un hochement de tête silencieux répondit à ma question. Les autres viendraient plus tard. Il y a un moment pour chaque chose, et le moment de répondre aux autres interrogations n'était pas encore venu. Ainsi enlacés et le sourire aux lèvres, nous essayâmes tant bien que mal de ne pas nous endormir, sous l'œil vigilant des étoiles…

_Lift your eyes and let me in_  
_Cause baby I'm an alien, like you_  
_Will you ever let me be, alien... with you_

* * *

* Petit clin d'oeil à la magnifique fiction d'Aliocha, intitulée « Moi je fais la vaisselle ».

** DESOLEE ALIOCHA ! Vraiment désolée !

* * *

Noooon ! J'ai terminé cet OS ! Jetez les fruits/légumes pourris ! Mais nan je plaisante ! ça coute trop cher, puis ce n'est pas bien le gaspillage, mes enfants !

Enfin voilà, un petit truc sans grand intérêt, voilà.

So, reviews ? x)

Nya la prochaine !


End file.
